The School for Love and Loss
by SunflowerFace
Summary: Agatha and Sophie have already graduated from the School for Good and Evil- and it's time for a new generation of fairy tale students to be taught. Join this mysterious threesome of students as they navigate the halls of Good and Evil from backstabbers, betrayal, and seasonal allergies. With a whole new gang of characters, this year at school is going to be... interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! I'm super excited for this new story, as I really REALLY love The School for Good and Evil. My characters will hopefully pull you right_

 _into a world of wonder and magic! Bon Voyage~_

Gwyneth stared at the children running in the daisy field. She had never been allowed to go, due to her severe allergy to pollen. If she got near flowers, her face would swell, turn red, and get covered in hives. Most people thought it was creepy, and Gwyneth guessed it was, but people were just so cruel. She had a small picnic basket with her, filled with little buttery raspberry tarts she made with her mom, and some fudge. It was for her best friend, Ella. She was supposed to meet her at the play structure that Ella's dad made for her when she was seven. Gwyneth was a few months younger, and her birthday was on the 30th of October, so everyone basically hated her, because what weird kid liked Halloween, with skulls, gore, and death? Well, Gwyneth did. She shook her long mane of raven colored hair, pushing it out of her face. She huffed, and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself as the breeze sent goose-bumps crawling up her legs.

She stared at her bony, awkward, hair covered limbs, and then caught a glimpse of Justin's, running in the field, barely a blur of color. Even he had less hair than she. Gwyneth snorted but stopped herself when she saw Ella in a peach frock, her piercing dove eyes flaying her with disapproval. Ella smoothed out the wrinkles in her lace collar and giggled.

"Gwen, don't snort like that. Your eyebrows scrunch up and you'll get wrinkles," Ella informed her, very matter-of-factly. "You should laugh more like this," Ella showed her a bad impression of a laugh, sugar-coated and then dipped in honey. Ella wrinkled her nose daintily. Gwyneth snorted. Again.

"Gwen! I told you-"

"Don't snort. I know. I'm not an idiot, Ella." Ella disregarded the comment and started burrowing through the basket. She zeroed in on the tarts, and gagged. "Gwen! Do you know how much sugar is in there, dear? No wonder your mother is so fat. You need the flab though, you're all skin and bones." Ella poked Gwyneth in the ribs with her elbow, and rested her chin on her hand, staring into the setting sun, looking like a princess all the while she sulked. Gwen knew Ella would rather be running in the daisy field with Justin, making tiaras of daffodils with Aishling, or… or… anything but hanging out with Gwen. It was all because of Justin, of course, he had made a presentation about his "dream girl" on the last day of school, since the teacher asked them to share a hope or dream of theirs. Ella couldn't decide between having no wrinkles in her clothes ever, or having no wrinkles in her skin. Aishling wanted to fix her acne, Lila wanted to get new lace curtains for her room, Marilyn wanted new flats, and Gwyneth wanted Justin to bury himself in a pit. But she couldn't say that, no matter how bad she wanted to, so she came up with the lamest dream ever. _I want to fly._ Great job Gwen, doesn't… I don't know… EVERYONE?

Ella was picking at a tart as she sulked. They sat like that for a while. Ever since Ella went on a mission to become Justin's dream girl, she had needed a new friend. The problem was, she was friends with everyone. Except, Gwyneth, of course. Gwyneth had no friends but Ella. She was the freak with the hives. The creep with the swollen face, the outcast. The loner. Ella's reedy voice brought Gwyneth back into reality. "So.. Gwyneth? I'm getting a bit cold… I'm going to go home now… Gwen?"

"Huh? Yeah? Oh, right. Yeah, I'll see you around… I guess." Gwen didn't want to admit it, but Ella going home was more painful than she expected. It was nice to feel wanted, even if it was fake. As Ella walked home, the sun set and Gwen sat on the playscape by herself, in the dark.

The next day was cheery and bright, but started off badly. First, her dad had brought home peanut butter biscuits from church, and he had forgotten that she was seriously allergic, so when she had some for breakfast, a few moments after, her tongue started numbing and she had to have some medicine. Gross. She saw girls flouncing around in their prettiest sundresses, with straightened and curled hair, honey blonde, auburn, and rich, chocolatey brown. Gwen knew that they were hoping to be accepted into the School for Good and Evil, and of course, the school hadn't chosen someone for evil from their village for seventeen years now, so the girls all assumed they were basically guaranteed a spot in Good. Of course, the parents didn't believe all the hogwash, but they barred the windows and doors anyway. The boys really didn't care, the School Master never took more than two students, so as long as there were still decently cute girls still in the village, it didn't matter if they were taken or not. Of course, every girl wanted to marry a fairy tale prince and have a fairy tale wedding, so naturally every girl wanted to be a fairy tale princess. Gwen could see girls french braiding each other's flaxen hair by the fountain, and with the occasional splash of water, the girls would shriek and giggle prettily and toss a coin into the fountain. The adults told the children that wishing fairies collected the coins, but Gwyneth was pretty sure she was the only one that knew the old hag in the square took them all at nine o'clock every night.

Gwyneth put on her everyday clothes- a long, gray dress that prevented her from accidentally brushing up against poison ivy and other rash-causing plants. The dress was just long enough to cover her ankles, but not long enough to brush against the dirt path. Gwen walked barefoot around the village, stopping to add a few coins to the fountain, saying hi to the hag in the square, and buy bagels from the market (without sesame, wheat, and gluten free). Gwen was pretty sure she was the only one who bought that type of bagel. Everywhere she went, people gave her odd stares- the sun was out, and it was mid afternoon- and here she was, dressed like a little old lady in the wintertime. Gwen had to admit, the dress was heavy and she was hot, but she was used to it. It really didn't matter.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Gwyneth sketched, watched Ella flirt with Justin, and helped repaint a sign in the village that read "Gavaldon Barber" and got hives while she was at it, the hair irritated her eyes and she had to spend the rest of the day at home, reading and helping her mother cook dinner. Nighttime came, and Gwen felt satisfied. After all, she had accomplished more today than she had in a week, and as she went to bed, she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through her body… something she hadn't felt in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey fellow fangirls (and fanboys), thanks for reading my story! Although_ I _am extremely pleased, you've probably made a bad choice in terms of long-term health and commitment, because I am seriously the worst person ever and am a 50-year-old man living in my mom's basement. Nope! Just kidding, but I'll tell you if I ever become one... I'd have to switch genders first~_

 _I'm… alive? I'm alive!_

"I'm alive!" Gwen shouted into the crisp morning air, and Ella and Justin stared at her. "What?" Gwyneth's bony limbs drooped from the bird's claws, which only supported her in the middle. She stared back at the duo, their birds flying close to each other, and her bird distancing her from the two.

"Uh, nothing," Justin stammered, looking around nervously as if he was scared. Scared! Can you believe it? Well… Gwen could. She knew he was a coward at heart. Ella seriously needed to find a new crush.

"Humph, well. Wait. The School Master is only supposed to take two children, and for good. No offense Gwyneth, but… why even are you here?" Justin peered at her curiously, but Ella took this as a time to check out how perfect Justin's hair was. Gwen groaned quietly.

"Well, I dunno, maybe it's _you_ going to evil, Justin. Just shut your intrusive mouth and leave me alone." Gwen snorted, and even Ella didn't bother to correct her. Ella turned to Justin and comforted his hurt little baby feelings. Gwen shook her head in disgust, and looked out into the distance. She could see the two faint outlines of the towers of Good and Evil, where Ella and Justin would be headed, no doubt. Gwen sighed unhappily, not knowing where her future would lead. At least in the towers of Evil, she could massage her sore stomach. Her only regret was not getting to see her mother and father one last time. They were the most loving parents anyone could ask for, comforting her when her hives were particularly bad, soothing her irritated skin, and standing up for her and telling her endlessly, that she was indeed beautiful. They were the best parents and people anyone could hope to know, and they were her whole world. Now Gwen had no one, just stupid Justin and stupid Ella.

After flying through the air for quite some time, the faint outlines of the two towers became their big, bold selves. Gwyneth saw the School Masters' tower, glowing dimly in the morning mist. She heard gasps behind her, and assumed Ella was enjoying looking at her new, beautiful home. Then Ella pointed to the ground.

"There are girls there! Coming out from underneath the ground! Girls!" She was right. Dozens of flowery girls were popping out from the spring green grass, shaking the dew off their apparently waterproof dresses. From such a height, Gwen wished she could see more, but they looked just like tiny colorful sprinkles littering the ground. Ella sighed in content, knowing that that would be where she was headed off to…

Justin dropped.

So did Gwyneth.

Ella screamed in the terror of the unknown.

"Where am I going?!" She screamed after them, writhing as she fell into a pit of darkness that could only be the… Gwen heard a splash, and then a bloodcurdling scream and string of curses. Yep. The School of Evil alright. Gwen thought of the Tale of Sophie and Agatha. Great. Justin was her prince charming. Gwen took a heavy intake of breath… and marched herself into the lake, hoping for something to come eat her.

 _Haha, this chapter was much shorter than the other one. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="Apple-tab-span" style="white-space: pre;"Hey guys! Thanks for /spansticking with me! Enjoy this chapter! It is a teensy bit longer than the other one, but the next chapter will be great, I promise you. They'll discuss perfume quality with Gwen. It'll be fun~ /span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ella felt queasy. She had just landed in a giant sewage lake, full of trash, mud and EWWW! Was that a… eugh. She didn't want to know./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HELP ME! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!" Ella screamed into the neverending darkness, her heart pounding. Oh god, please pass out, please pass out. She didn't think she could take the fumes any longer and… she was going to reek of sewage for weeks! ARGH! With all these thoughts fueling her, Ella paddled herself furiously, hoping to murder someone when she got out of the lake. This was so gross! She could feel the algae in her perfect pink dress and she thought she had lost a ballet slipper. Those were the satin and lace ones she bought for fifty dollars! Ugh! Luckily, she had packed a trunk full of princess clothes and enough perfume to cover the stench of… she had left it behind! In all the swimming and frantic splashing, she had forgotten to retrieve it! From the sheer weight of itself, it had probably sank to the bottom of the lake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ella was about to kill someone, and /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"then/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" break this cursed school in half. She clambered to the island, dripping dark green goo and looking like an absolute monster from a horror movie. God, what would the students think of her now?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HEY!" Ella whirled around, in fear. Two burly boys stalked towards her, and she cowered. Ella covered her face, realized she smelled too bad, and just focused on breathing instead. One of the boys shoved his face closer. His breath smelled of rotting milk and mold. She wouldn't be surprised if that's what he had for breakfast. She tried not to gag, with little success. The boys snickered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who said you could start the pool party without us?" Another boy appeared behind them, flanking five menacing demon-ladies, dressed in hideous black bathing suits. They cannonballed into the water, with screams of delight and shock at the horrible lukewarm temperature. Ella sympathized with them. Lukewarm was the worst… but it was the best temperature for mixing facial powders into, so she put up with it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're Blade and Bones," the two boys said in unison, pointing to each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, don't worry about them, they're harmless. Jump right in! It looks like you had been having fun before we arrived. Don't let us spoil the fun!" Blade and Bones jumped into the water, thankfully not in their swimsuits, just normal clothes. If their breath smelled that bad, she didn't want to think of their body odor. The hideous boy flanking the girls introduced himself as Ash. The name suited him. He had ashy gray skin and a balding head. His fingernails were long and yellow, cracked and thick and untrimmed! Gross!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was also Absinthe, who loved poisons and had a sickly sweet perfume scent to her, Belladonna, the one who had spoken up before, with an ugly pattern of dying children on her swimsuit, spots all over her body, and a weird birthmark on her nose, Rue, a small but lethal girl who carried knives around wherever she went, Shadow, a girl with dark skin, hair, and sense of humor, and Maleficent, possibly the worst of all. She smelled bad, looked ugly, and had already developed her famous witch cackle, which sent chills down Ella's poor, dainty spine. No sooner had she remembered their awful names, another group of equally grisly /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"boys/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" had arrived on scene./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Edgar, with a selfish, stuck up personality, Hades, who was vengeful and never forgot anybody's wrongdoings, Igor, who's lies could fool anyone, and then… well, Thorn, who had a fear of water. That was basically it. Thorn, equipped with floaties, a swim cap, and goggles, tested the temperature by poking his big toe in the water. Hades pushed him in with a swift slap. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"KER PLUNK/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's for leaving cockroaches in my sheets last night!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cockroaches? I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hate/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" cockroaches! I wouldn't do that," Thorn yelled back, slowly hyperventilating as the water level rose up to his chest. Ella started to think that Thorn was the only normal one in this vile group./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did put beetles in your soup though… I had one before, they were delicious! So it wasn't even sabotage!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eeeeey, thanks man!" Hades jumped into the water, splashing a nearly-dry Ella with sewage again. That's it, she was done. She needed to see the School Masters, immediately./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emHello again! You've made it to the end of that repulsive chapter, I see. Good for you! I was struggling to find words instead of horrible and gross, but I actually came up with quite a few that I didn't get to use yet! Repugant, gruesome, and ghastly, to name specifically three. Bye!/em/p  
/blockquote 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello readers! This chapter took me a lot longer than my usual time, a couple of hours, probably. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review~_

Gwen stared at the girls in beautiful tea-length dresses made of satin, silk, and tulle, and immediately felt out of place. They looked like flowers, their dresses all poofed out and embroidered with gold and silver thread. Long manes of hair, golden, ashy, copper, black, or even with colorful highlights, all curled, straightened or up in elaborate dos, Gwen knew she could never look the same. She had also spotted an alluring albino princess, with a lacy white umbrella and silvery dress that made her look like a stellar goddess. She was immediately flocked by an entourage of fans who complimented her endlessly.

Gwen cautiously approached a gaggle of girls, hoping to blend in. Luckily for her, she hadn't fallen into a pool of muck, but her dress wasn't very nice, to begin with. Just an ugly, bulky gray dress made of itchy cotton, Gwen stood out like a sore thumb anyways. There was no way she would be able to sneak into the castle and beg to be sent home if she couldn't even find a dress! Then she spotted the lifesaving trunk. Pink, adorned with sparkles and a giant cursive gold name, it had to belong to Ella. Right she was! Opening the chest, she realized that the topmost gowns had been soiled with water and grime, but digging deeper; she pulled out a simple blue dress that looked just like the other girls', just a bit more wrinkled and without the fancy embroidery. Perfect. Stuffed in the bottom, it was clearly not Ella's favorite, but it would do for Gwen. She dumped the rest of the dresses in the lake to untangle the blue one and quickly changed behind a tower wall. It was heavy and uncomfortable, but now she looked more like a princess. Unwilling to get rid of her only connection to home, Gwen quickly braided her hair and used the gray cotton dress to tie her hair in a neat bow. There. Now she looked like, well… not royalty but… nevermind.

She flicked her braid over one shoulder and practiced walking the way the princesses did. Now that her legs were exposed, she had to be careful of where she stepped. Luckily, she had kept on her high, lace-up boots that protected her legs a bit more, and covered them up in case someone wanted to check out how much leg hair she had. (The answer: a lot.) She tried walking confidently to the door, and it wasn't hard, seeing as the girls around her practically exuded confidence. She wondered where Justin had run off to. She didn't know, but good riddance. She had just barely made it up the castle steps without tripping when she saw the great hall and staircases. It took her breath away. The floor was made of pristine white marble, and the ceiling, raised at least a hundred feet above her head, was enchanted to show pictures of heroic dashing princes and stunning princesses and queens. The teachers, standing regally upon staircases of almost invisible glass, waved down at students and shepherded them to the auditorium, which was just as grand.

The Royals' side of the room had glittering crystal statues of dragons who snorted steam, princes whose swords were actually sharp, and princesses whose hair was really millions of impossibly thin strands of gemstones. One queen had a real tiara of gold and rubies, and another prince's vest was made of the most exquisite velvet in the world, or so he claimed. Gwen had a hard time taking in all of the beautiful things around her. She felt like a real princess, for the first time in her life. A girl tapped her on the shoulder. Gwen was startled at first, then looked around.

"I'm down here!" The little voice exclaimed. High and adorable, a girl in a yellow dress covered in hundreds of tiny fruit embroiders looked up at her. Her brilliant glassy eyes looked like sapphires, and they were much too big for her small, rosy face.

"My name is Peaches. Peaches of Mesomaples. Do you like my dress? I embroidered it myself! I couldn't help but notice how lonely you looked, standing there all by yourself." Peaches smiled a blindingly white smile that displayed all her perfectly straight teeth.

"Wow, uh, I'm Gwyneth. Of… Gavaldon. Call me Gwen." Gwen smiled back down at Peaches, about to pat her head, and then realized she had no hair. Instead of pointing this out though, she took her hand and Peaches led her to a seat in the fourth row. Gwen supposed that Peaches' exuberance and cheerfulness had stopped her from seeing the fact that Peaches was bald. Gwen didn't mind. It was nice to have a friend that was unique… like her.

"This is the best spot in the whole auditorium. Agatha sat here! Agatha and Kiko, her friend! You know, Agatha of Woods Beyond… now Queen Agatha? She was from Gavaldon too!" Peaches said all this incredibly fast, and Gwen just laughed and nodded her head.

"So, if you're from Gavaldon, your name must be Gwen of Woods Beyond. Oooh, how pretty!" Peaches beamed, and Gwen patted her head.

"Gwyneth, how come you haven't asked me about my hair yet? None of the other girls are bald, so you must've noticed."

"Oh," Gwen hesitated. "Well, I guess it's because I have a difference too. I'm allergic to lots of things, and that makes my face swell up. I guess I don't like people to treat me differently because of it, so I didn't think you'd like me to make a big deal of it either." Peaches smiled.

"Actually, I don't mind if you ask me. My best friend back at home, Magenta, has cancer, and her parents can't treat it. She's a farmer, so I wanted to help her treat her cancer since we have more money. She's finished the treatment and is a lot better now, but during the process, I shaved my head and donated my hair to her. I used to have really nice hair, you see. Down to here," Peaches pointed to a spot a little beyond her bottom. "And it was almost pinkish and wavy. Magenta loved it, and we always joked how I should dye it magenta. So I cut my hair, dyed it, and gave it to Magenta as a wig. She has beautiful purple hair now."

Gwen smiled. It was nice to know there were people out in the world like that. "Oh shush now, the Nevers are coming in. I want to see them!"

"The Nevers?" Gwen asked.

Then she saw Ella.

 _Ooh, suspenseful. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! It was super fun to write, and please don't forget to leave me a review! I want to improve my writing so it's better for you to read!_


End file.
